Dame una razón
by Alexia93
Summary: Algo pasó con Sam en la fiesta que enfureció a Freddie. Dame solo una razón para que no haga lo que voy a hacer, le dijo él. ¿Qué razón le dará Sam? SEDDIE One-Shot.


**Hey, hey, ya he vuelto jajaja Primero que nada, este es mi primer one-shot así que no sé cómo quedará. Por favor, compasión que soy primeriza en esto de los one-shot jajaja**

**Espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Era una tarde lluviosa en Seattle. El cielo estaba totalmente negro cubierto por nubarrones que dejaban caer sin compasión una tormentosa lluvia. Se podría describir como una tarde normal en el frío Seattle, en el apartamento de los Shay, si no fuera por el hecho de que una muy cabizbaja y callada Sam estaba sentada junto a Carly en el estudio de su programa.

Sin poder soportarlo más la morena rompió el silencio.

-Vale, ¿me vas a decir ya qué te pasa o te voy a tener que torturar para que me lo cuentes?

-No me pasa nada Carly.

-A ver, ayer fuimos a una fiesta y de repente desapareciste del mapa. Yo llevo más de una hora contándote todo lo que me pasó y tú no has abierto la boca y has tocado el jamón que he traído expresamente para ti. Está claro que te pasa algo.

-Está bien tú ganas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no quería ir por que tenía un mal presentimiento?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

En ese momento, un joven castaño se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con intención de entrar. Sin embargo, al oir las palabras de la rubia, cuyos ojos de zafiro le hacían perder secretamente el control, decidió quedarse fuera de la habitación escuchando pues si entraba estaba completamente seguro de que cambiaría de tema.

-Bien. Supongo que también recordarás que ese idiota de Peter lleva meses detrás de mí insistiendo en que quiere que vuelva con él.

-Sí, y también recuerdo que sigue siendo un misterio para mí el motivo por el que cortaste con él.

-Carly lo sabes y de sobra.

-No me digas… no me digas que cuando el otro día me soltaste así sin comerlo ni beberlo que te gusta Freddie.

-No te dije que me gustara, dije que no estoy segura.

-Bueno el caso es que cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que te haga tilín.

Los ojos café de Freddie se abrieron como platos al oír aquello. Le dieron ganas de entrar en el estudio y decirle que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Decirle que cada vez que la miraba a los ojos tenía miedo de hacer alguna tontería. Que perdía el control cada vez que miraba esos ojos. Pero se contuvo. Le costó pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando.

-Bueno sigue – Dijo Carly.

-Bien. El caso es que cuando desaparecí como tú dices, fui al baño y al ver la puerta entreabierta y entré pensándome que no había nadie… pero me equivocaba.

**Flashback****. (Sam P.O.V.)**

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño vi sobre la taza del vater una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien. Era Peter. Y estaba vomitando todo lo que había comido en dos semanas.

Cerré la puerta para que no entrara nadie y lo viera así, me acerqué a él y le quité el pelo de la cara para que no se lo manchara de vómito.

-¿Quién eres? – Dijo con voz ronca.

-Sam. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda has tomado?

Se dio la vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa idiota. Bueno la verdad es que me miró con cara de borracho.

-Me he bebido hasta el agua de los floreros – Dijo riéndose.

-Sí es graciosísimo mira como has acabado – Dije sarcásticamente – Anda vamos a buscar a alguno de tus amigotes para que te lleve a casa que levas una cogorza encima que no sé como sigues consciente.

-Sam vas muy guapa – Susurró dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí.

-Sí lo que tú digas. Vamonos de aquí que no puedes ni andar. Es más todavía no sé por qué te estoy ayudando.

Agarré el picaporte con fuerza y empujé hacia fuera, pero la puerta se abrió ligeramente para volver a cerrarse con un portazo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Te puedes quitar de a puerta, seas quien seas? Necesito salir.

-Mira, pero si es Sam. Esto era una broma para Peter, pero ya que estás ahí… ¿por qué no hacéis las paces?

La voz del conocido como Bull Dog se oyó vagamente al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hacer las paces? Abre la jodida puerta o te juro que te pegaré tal puñetazo que no te van a reconocer ni los espejos.

-Mira como tiemblo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos las paces?

Entonces noté como la mano de Pete subía por mi cintura. Me di la vuelta bruscamente.

-Quieto chaval. No se te ocurra tocarme.

-Vamos Sam, no seas tan estrecha. – Dijo redirigiendo su mano hacía mi cintura.

-¿Cómo que estrecha? – Dijo golpeándole la mano para que la apartara.

-Venga Sam – se apegó a mí empotrándome contra la puerta y puso su mano en mi mejilla – yo te deseo, y sé que en el fondo tú también lo haces.

Estaba muy cerca de mí y por más que desviara la cara sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Puso su otra mano en mi mejilla y me obligó a mirarle. Fue entonces cuando una sensación que raras veces sentía invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. El miedo.

-¿Por qué reprimirse?

Y dicho eso dirigió su boca a mi cuello. En cuanto sus labios rozaron mi piel, actué por instinto y lo empujé contra la pared de enfrente con todas mis fuerzas.

-Te he dicho que no me toques imbécil.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido. No son por las buenas, vamos a las malas.

-¿Cómo…?

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me agarró con brusquedad y me estampó contra el lavabo. Por más que intentaba resistirme, me era imposible.

-Eres mía Sam Puckett, solo mía.

Y dicho esto volvió a besarme el cuello, con brusquedad. Me hacía daño.

Fue entonces cuando vi una botella de perfume sobre el lavabo y sin pensármelo dos veces la agarré y se la reventé en la cabeza.

Peter cayó al suelo y yo empujé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y antes de darle tiempo a Bull Dog a apoyarse de nuevo, salí de allí corriendo, no sin antes darle al matón que había bloqueado la puerta el puñetazo que le había prometido.

Corrí por toda la casa hasta encontrar mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de allí. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que me había hecho un corte en la mano al reventar la botella.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Carly miraba a Sam con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Iba a reaccionar, pero entonces.

-Yo lo mato.

Tras oír la voz se oyó un fuerte portazo y Sam vio como un muy enfadado Freddie se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo.

-No, mierda. ¡Freddie! – Gritó corriendo detrás de él.

El castaño bajó las escaleras como un rayo seguido por la rubia que gritaba su nombre sin parar. Pero el no se detuvo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando al fría lluvia de la noche de Seattle lo empapó por completo en unos segundos.

-Para – Notó que un brazo agarraba el suyo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga ojiazul empapada por completo mirándole de forma suplicante.

-No me paro. Voy a pillar a ese idiota por banda y cuando acabe con él tendrá más cardenales en su cuerpo de los que hay en el Vaticano.

-No, no hagas nada, siempre va con sus amigos y no son poco. Si no te mata te destrozará.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa?

La miro seriamente a los ojos y volvió a correr.

-No lo hagas por favor.

-Dame un solo motivo por el que deba hacerte caso. Solo uno, y te prometo que no haré nada.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo yo y si no me haces caso te dejo la boca sin dientes. – Dijo intentando sonar amenazante, pero la preocupación se lo impidió.

-No es motivo suficiente.

Siguió corriendo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te pase nada. – Dijo dando un paso al frente cada vez más preocupada.

-Lo siento Sam, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo. Sam se sintió impotente no sabía que más decirle pues todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza le resultaba poco. No podía dejar que hiciera lo que quería hacer. Y esa preocupación que le invadió el cuerpo, esa preocupación tan distinta a una normal. Esa preocupación le hizo darse cuenta de que no solo era su mejor amigo, sino que lo quería. Lo quería con toda su alma.

-¡Freddie! – Gritó.

El chico empapado y apenas sin aliento se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para escuchar que tenía que decirle, pero al no recibir respuesta se volvió girar con la intención de volver a correr hacia el campo de fútbol donde seguro estaría Peter. Entonces…

-Bésame.

Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin creerse lo que acababa de oir de la persona que menos se esperaba.

-Freddie. Bésame.

Tras unos segundos se acercó a ella con paso firme y decidido. La agarró por la cintura para pegarla más a él y la miró a los ojos, todavía dudando de si había oído bien. Y tras unos segundos de perdición en los ojos azueles de su amiga, hizo lo que le pedía.

La besó.

La besó con toda la pasión que tenía retenida dentro de su cuerpo, como si esa fuera a ser la última a vez que iba a poder probar sus labios.

Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo mojado del castaño acercándose más a él. Entregando cada fibra de su ser en ese beso. Bebiendo de él como el bebía de ella.

Tras separarse, se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo con timidez. Sin hablar. No hablaron. Simplemente se quedaron allí, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, sabiendo que en ese momento, una imagen, o más bien, una mirada, valía más que mil palabras.

**Y bueno, este es el one-shot, espero que os guste. Deja vuestros comentarios diciendo si os gusta, si no, críticas constructivas, si soy una cursi, lo que sea, es un mundo libre jajaja**

**A todo, eso, tengo ideas en mente para una historia, lo que no sé es cuando la subiré, no creo que tarde, pero paciencia, tengo que ordenar las ideas antes de plasmarlas.**

**Y nada más que decir.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
